Amor se escribe con F
by seddie love239
Summary: -Al menos alguno de los dos es feliz con los insultos- dijo Freddie- ¿Crees que algun dia me haga caso?.


**Espero que subir esto en un martes 13 no me traiga mala suerte, de cualquier modo espero que lo disfruten... :D**

Diciembre acababa de comenzar y el frio ya le calaba hasta los huesos aun con sus 3 chamarras puestas una encima de otra, se sentia como uno de esos monitos gordos que bailan afuera de las farmacias. No, iba a moverse porque si lo hacia una rafaga de viento frio lo inundaria, asi que mas le valia quedarse quieto y conservar todo el calor que fuera posible. No entendia como Sam podia estar feliz jugando en la nieve con solo una chamarra y una bufand, incluso reia. ¿Quien en su sano juicio reiria cuando estan a punto de ser congelados? Y si estan pensando en porque la floja Sam esta felizmente en pleno oinvierno nadie lo sabe, es un completo misterio aun para Carly, simplemente las nevadas comienzan y Sam es otra chica una mas feliz y un poco menos agresiva, solo un poco.

Mientras Sam comenzaba a hacer bolas nieve, Freddie dirigio su vista hacia el pueso de los chocolates Calientes, tal vez si compraba alguno podria volver a sentir sus dedos de los pies. Su mente se paro en seco al ver a una Castaña cerca del puesto de chocolates reir abiertamente con un chico rubio mientras se sujetaban de la mano, disfrutando de la compañia del otro y mirandose como si el mundo pudiera acabarse.

¡Carly lo habia echo de nuevo! Volvia a salir con otro chico, ignorandolo por completo. Con razon le habia pedido que fuera con Sam, claro, asi ella podria coquetear con ese rubio. Sintio un odio por aquel chico que no conocia asi como lo habia sentido por todos y cada una de las personas que salian por Carly, aun sin hablarles ni verles los habia odiado. Odiado por conseguir en unos minutos lo que el no habia podido en años, que Carly los viera diferente.

Deseaba que Carly dejara de verlo como el amigo que se pelea con su mejor amiga y chico que graba Icarly, en realidad lo deseaba. Hacia todo por ella, vivia por ella.. es mas icluso estaba ahi con la chica mas detestable de todo Seattle solo por que Carly habia dicho "Porfavor por mi" y solo Freddie sabe lo poderosas que pueden ser esas palabras, porque ha esperimentado sus efectos una y otra vez. Tal vez Carly nunca lo querria, tal vez...

Un golpe helado se estampo en su nuca, embiando un estremesimiento en todo su cuerpo. Casi habia olvidado todo el frio que hacia. Miro hacia los lados y lo unico que consigui ver fue a una rubia con una sonrisa de lado mientras sostenia una bola de nieve en la mano.

-¿De nuevo pensando en Carly?-pregunto Sam divertida y lanzandole otra bola que Freddie por mas que trato quiso esquivar pero cayo en su pecho.

-No- mintio rapidamente

-Si como no...- dijo Sam divertida y agachandose a hacer otra bola- Acaso los ñoños como tu, no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer.. Que obsesionarse con las chicas.

Freddie apreto los puños no iba a dejar que esa demonio con caireles siguieroa burlandose de el, se agacho rapidamente formo una bola y se la arrojo a la rubia molesto, Sam en cambio solo lo miro y luego sonrio divertida aventandole 2 bolas seguidas. El chico corrio y se agacho para esquivarlas esta vez con exito.

Freddie le saco la lengua como niño chiquito y volvio a aventar una bola y Sam otra.

Asi siguieron por un rato, aventandose bolas de nieve como niños pequeños sin poner atencion al resto del mundo, solo inmersos en su batalla de bolas de nieve. Casi todas las bolas que aventaba Sam caian a Freddie y Freddie tenia suerte si rozanban apenas a Sam ya que se habia dado cuenta de que la rubia era demasiado agil... incluso mientras reian Freddie olvido que la odiaba.

Los chicos se dejaron caer exautos en la banca. Sam rio y Freddie no pudo evitar sonreir junto con ella. Ella podia dejar de ser nefasta cuando queria incluso le resultaba agradable estar con ella.

Un timbre sono y Sam arrugo la nariz mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos.

-Bueno¿Carls?-pregunto Sam al telefono y Freddie sintio que su corazon se empequeñecia

-¿Como te fue? ¿Trairas el tocino? no... ¿Sigues con el chico? aja, si. Estoy con el idiota... yo le pregunto- dijo San y luego se giro para verlo.-¿Dice Carly que si quieres ir con su nueva cita para ir todos a comer?-pregunto la rubia mirandolo inquisiivamente

-Yo...- dijo Freddie titubeante, si se iban ahora podria estrofiar la cita de Carly- No- dijo el sorprendiendose de sus palabras.

Sam lo miro enarcando una ceja y hablo al telefono para despues colgar, sin embargo no menciono nada.

-Asi que...- comenzo Freddie mientras sentia la pezades en el aire.

- Eres un tonto- dijo Sam con una sonrisa

-¿Te produce placer insultarme?-pregunto el pero en vez de ofendido era curioso.

-Un poco- admitio Sam- Me relaja

-Al menos alguno de los dos es feliz con los insultos- dijo Freddie- ¿Crees que algun dia me haga caso?- solto sin medir las consecuencias, olvidando que Sam podia publicar al dia siguiente sus miedos e inseguridades sin sentirse mal por ello.

Sam lo miro fijamente y solo en ese momento Freddie se dio cuenta de cuan azules eran sus ojos, demasiados frios y con una profundidad que lo alarmo de sobremanera. Su rizos rubios desordenados cayendo por sus hombros suavemente, su piel blanquecina casi tanto como la nieve a su alrededor mientras que sus mejillas y nariz estaban un poco enruborecidas por el frio, Su gorro con una motita arriba lleno de escarcha, todo absolutamente toda esa imagen le dio un vuelco en su interior. Algo extraño, demasiado raro y desesperante.

Debia admitir que Sam era guapa, solo que casi nadie lo notaba porque no solia vestirse marimachamente y despues debajo de toda esa agresividad se hacia algo dificil de ver, pero sin embargo lo sabia Sam era linda. Pero entonces ¿porque le habia calzado un vuelco en el estomago verla asi, sonriendo despreocupadamente?. Tal vez era que Sam estaba creciendo y a decir verdad la adolesencia le habia favorecido mas que a otras chicas, como por ejemplo por sus...

Freddie se enrojecio por el rumbo de sus pensamientos y se giro a otro lado.

-¿Freddalupe?-pregunto Sam- Yo creo que pues... Si Carly llegara hacerte caso... yo...

-¿Si?-pregunto Freddie con una renovacion de esperanza naciada en el

-Seria una tonta..- sentencio Sam- Por favor nadie en su sano juicio saldria contigo- se burlo Sam- Ahora vamos a conseguir nada de comer...- dijo Sam tirando de su mano para que se levantara

-¿Primero me insultas y luego me pides comida?-pregunto el incredulo mientras intentaba luchar contra el agarre de Sam

-Si- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Si pretendes ser mi amigo tienes que comprarme comida...- dijo ella sin darle importancia, o como si acabara de comentar algo ingsignificante como el clima.

Freddie la miro incredulo, Sam Puckett le habia dicho amigo, bueno posible amigo.

-¿Que vas a comprarme unos hot-dogs o mejor ya se una hamburguesa doble!- dijo Sam emocionada- Tu vas a pagar- aclaro

-Si claro...- mustio Freddie- Roba mi dinero.

-Eso ya lo hice- dijo Sam y saco de su bolsillo la cartera de Freddie.- Y no comiences a protestar es tu culpa por comenzar a mirarme de esa forma tan rara... yo solo aproveche para sacar yu cartera.

-Yo no te miraba de ninguna forma- dijo el tal vez demasiado rapido.

-¿De verdad quieres que te responda si Carly te hara caso algun dia?-pregunto Sam mirando hacia el frente.

-No- dijo Freddie seguramente

-¿Y eso..?-pregunto Sam confunfdida

-No lo se, tal vez lo he superado-dijo Freddie

-Nadie lo supera tan rapido, en especial tu que llevas como 3 años tras ella...- dijo Sam- Solo un ñoño como tu tiene tanto aguante.

Freddie suspiro y miro de nuevo a Sam, sonriendo interior mente. Ella tenia razon aun no habia olvidado a Carly pero por alguna razon no le dolia el hecho de que ella estuviera con otro, simplemente disfrutaba del momento. Porque desde que hablo con Sam aquella tarde , Carly y su eterno amor por ella quedaron en una parte escondida de su mente.

Y entonces deseo, que asi fuera siempre...

**Intentaba ver el especial de Viernes 13, pero alguien no quiso dejar de jugar xboz ¬¬ y mientras yo enjoda los veia desde mi computadora surgio esta idea, un poco rara y extraña solo me queda pedir...**

**¡REVIEWS!**


End file.
